


Время отбросить камни

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Момент между финальной битвой и чаепитием в Ба-Синг-Сэ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время отбросить камни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a time to cast away stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161505) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Впоследствии он нашёл её: она болтала свешенными со скалы ногами. Хоть она не могла видеть солнца, что оттеняло её кожу бронзой и золотом, он мог сказать по довольному выражению её лица, что она могла чувствовать солнечное тепло. Он плюхнулся рядом с ней, откинулся на спину и вздохнул.

Мир окончательно в безопасности, и он почти доволен.

Солнце опустилось к горизонту, когда она отвернулась и сказала:  
\- Мне нужно уйти.

Он сел, опираясь на руки, и посмотрел на неё. Она всё ещё подставляла лицо закату.

\- Я столько хочу сделать. Увидеть Омашу. Снова поколдовать с кротобарсуками. Навестить родителей. Я хочу открыть весь мир и всю грязь, что он может предложить мне. И я не могу делать это, находясь постоянно в облаках в седле летающего зубра.

Он посмотрел на неё: небо ещё чуть потемнело, и она повернулась так, чтобы он не видел лица, нарочитой неподвижности плеч.

\- Пообещай мне кое-что, - сказал он наконец, наклонился ближе, взял её руку в свою и сжал. - Вернись, когда закончишь.

После долгой тишины она судорожно кивнула, сжав его ладонь в ответ.  
\- Хорошо.


End file.
